Remeberinggood times
by Unnie-chan
Summary: Lily observa a Harry y la vida que tiene ahora... eso la hace recordar la conversacion con James que hizo que su vida diera ese girom cosa de la que no puede haber estado mas agradecida...    one-shot Lily/James


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia no me pertenecen, son originales de la saga de Harry Potter de JK Rowling. **

_Lily estaba sentada al borde de su cama mientras se mecía ligeramente para que el pequeño bebé en sus brazos terminara de caer dormido. El ver el rostro tan apacible de Harry, le hacía pensar en que diferente era estar así sentada con él mientras la peor de las guerras mágicas se llevaba a cabo fuera de esas puertas. Comenzó a imaginarse la vida que le gustaría que le esperara a su bebé: crecer junto con ella y James, que llegara su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts, despedirlo en al andén, recibir cartas suyas donde les contara de sus amigos y sus clases, que conociera a alguna chica del cual se enamorara como ella lo hizo en su tiempo… su tiempo en Hogwarts, ahora parecía tan lejano recordar esos sus años en los que vivía de una forma muy distinta a la de ahora, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que, en ese entonces, no podía ver a "Potter" ni en pintura. Pero ahora él, su marido, se encontraba abajo preparando algo para cenar. Eso la hizo sonreír. Volvió a mirar a Harry y recordó una conversación con James hace tiempo, en la que discutieron cosas que decidirían la vida que ella tiene ahora:_

Era sábado de salida a Hogsmade, pero cierta pareja había decidido quedarse en el castillo para disfrutar el fin de semana solos. Siendo su último año en el colegio, eran escasos los momentos en que se veían sin tener que hacer algún trabajo o tarea pendiente así como tener que estudiar junto con los merodeadores. Esa salida era perfecta para pasar tiempo juntos.

Se habían encerrado en el dormitorio de James pues era el más alejado de toda la torre de Gryffindor. Todo el lugar estaba bastante desordenado pero eso nos les importo, habían estado platicando toda la mañana para después pedirle a un elfo domestico que les llevara algo para almorzar, sin embargo tanto tiempo alejados los hizo terminar en una situación algo comprometedora. James estaba semi-recostado en su cama sin sus anteojos, con el pelo mas alborotado que de costumbre, la mitad de su camisa blanca estaba desabotonada y sonreía ampliamente mientras jugaba con las manos de su novia. Sentada sobre su estómago y con ambas piernas a los costados del chico, estaba Lily. Tenía su cabellera roja suelta y caía toda en su hombro derecho, su blusa verde estaba muy arrugada al igual que su short de mezclilla y, como su novio, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro así como un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Tú eres la que está a punto de violarme Lily – bromeó James

- ¡No estoy a punto de violarte! – contesto ella mientras ahogaba una carcajada.

-Pues la siguiente persona que entre en el cuarto no pensara lo mismo – .

- Como quieras – intento bajarse de la cama pero el se lo impidió y la volvió a acomodar en la misma posición.

-Alto ahí chica lista. Nadie dijo que me molestara estar así ¿verdad? Solo mencione lo que otras personas podrían pensar – alego él riendo mientras la veía fijamente

- Muy bien chico listo, pero sigues evadiendo mi pregunta – dijo Lily con un tono más serio.

- ¿Cuál era esa pregunta? La edad me está ganando, ya no recuerdo las cosas como antes – .

-Tienes 17 James, se serio por favor - reclamo con una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy siendo serio! Hace unos días escondí la tarea de Canuto, para que le pusieran la misma calificación que yo en Pociones, porque fue su culpa y no mía que el caldero explotara pero resulto que era la tarea de Remus y olvide donde la puse… - hablo apresuradamente y para que Lily no lo interrumpiera pero no lo logró.

-¡James! Basta, sabes que no me refiero a eso… en serio contéstame, ¿Por qué nunca has intentado tener relaciones conmigo? – al decir esto se sonrojo más intensamente pero no aparto su mirada del chico. El volvió a tomar sus manos y bajo su mirada, se quedo callado unos segundos y después sonrió. Vio a la chica a los ojos y dijo:

- Lils, tu sabes que te quiero mucho ¿no? – ella asintió – He estado enamorado de ti prácticamente toda mi vida, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti pero en ese tema yo… Lily, deberíamos esperar más tiempo… - hablaba tímidamente pero a la vez muy seguro.

-Hace más de 1 año que estamos saliendo… - contraatacó lo que provoco la risa del chico.

-¿Sientes que ya pasó un año? La verdad yo siento que han sido solo unos pocos días – al decir esto comenzó a enderezarse para sentarse bien haciendo que ella quedara hincada en la cama, justo frente a él, mientras ahora sus piernas quedaban alrededor de su novia.

-Pues yo también pero…James mira, sé que puedo ser un poco mas infantil a comparación de otras con las que has salido y tal vez no tan bonita pero... –.

- No vuelvas a decir eso – atajó el. Su tono súbitamente cambio de uno burlón pero con matices de seriedad a uno con cierto enojo. Tomó las manos de ella y volteo su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. – Escucha bien, eres la más hermosa de todas con las que he salido, de todas las que he conocido Lily: eres lista, inteligente, bondadosa, tanto o más valiente que yo – ella sentía como sus mejillas se acaloraban un poco más a cada palabra suya y cuando él dijo esto último no evito soltar una pequeña carcajada. El también rió. – Eres divertida Lils, con unos ojos que me encantan y una risa que me hace querer decir estupideces todo el día para que sigas riendo, eres sexy, bellísima, la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida y… - no puedo terminar de hablar porque ella había comenzado a besarlo. Sintió como ella lo abrazaba por la nuca y el la tomo por la cintura mientras agrandaba su sonrisa.

- Cada vez que me hablas así me haces sentir que debí haber aceptado salir contigo antes – respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano.

-Me alegro, sufre un poco de lo que yo viví – bromeó el.

- Pero eso sigue sin responder a mi pregunta - .

- Entonces responde primero a la mía… ¿Lo quieres hacer porque de verdad me quieres o por alguna otra razón de la que no me he enterado? – al principio Lily pensó que estaba jugando al decir esto pero se dio cuenta que lo decía en serio.

- Por ambas cosas – respondió.

-Entonces… ¿de que no me he enterado? – dijo cautelosamente.

-Pues la verdad, me siento en desventaja con tus antiguas novias. Todas me echan en la cara que a la primera oportunidad que se te presento estuviste con ellas pero conmigo nunca lo has intentado, siquiera una vez, y no me explico porque – había respondido sin pensarlo dos veces, si lo hubiera considerado no habría podido contestarle sinceramente. Se sorprendió cuando vio la reacción de James, ¡el muy cínico estaba a punto de estallar de la risa! - ¿¡Se puede saber porque te estás riendo! – pregunto casi histérica. James tardo un poco antes de componerse de ese ataque para responder.

-En serio amor, ¿nunca te diste cuenta que estaban mintiendo? No te creía tan ingenua…lo agregare a la lista – y volvió a reírse. – Ya no te enojes, estoy siendo serio – dijo al ver el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Pues no lo parece –se cruzo de brazos .

-Lily por favor, no te pudiste haber creído todo eso - .

-¿Y que si lo hice? – sus evasivas comenzaban a exasperarla.

-Entonces no me creerás a mi cuando yo te diga la verdad – su respuesta capto la atención de la chica, ella bajo los brazos y lo miro intrigantemente.

-Habla-.

-Lily, soy virgen-.

- "…no es en serio…"-pensó.

-No me crees ¿verdad? – aseguro cuando vio la impresión de ella.

-Pero entonces…porque…tu…las demás… - balbuceo

-Habla claro, amor, no te entiendo – pidió dulcemente.

-¿Por qué nunca las desmentiste? – el volvió a carcajearse.

-Ellas eran las que quedaban mal antes los demás en la escuela, yo no. Así que ¿por qué molestarse? – contesto simplemente.

-Que machista suenas –

-Mas machista suenas tú – al decirle esto su novia se sorprendió. – También eres virgen ¿no? – pregunto. Ella solo asintió. – Si tomas en cuenta nuestra sociedad es algo extraño para alguien de tu edad -.

-Lo mismo va para ti-.

-Pero en mi caso se creía lo contrario. Déjame llegar al punto. ¿Te avergüenzas de no haber estado con nadie hasta el momento? -.

-No-.

-Te enorgullece en cierto sentido ¿no es así?-

-Pues si… -.

-¿Qué pasara si llegamos a estar juntos? – tantas preguntas por parte de el hacían que se confundiera al respecto, contestaba casi mecánicamente.

-No hubiera importado porque lo hice estando verdaderamente enamorada. Además serias el único…-

-Exacto… ¿de verdad hubieras estado orgullosa de haber estado solo con un solo hombre, sin haber esperado la misma decencia de su parte? – dijo. Ella lo reflexiono. Ahora le entendía.

-Buen punto. Touche Potter, no te puedo ganar en eso. Podría defenderme diciendo que hable de esa forma ya que me había preparado mentalmente a no esperar esa decencia de tu parte, cosa que te agradezco. Sin embargo ese ya no es nuestro caso – ante esto el volvió a reírse.

-Que aferrada eres Liliana… también lo agregare a la lista – ella lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro. – Ahora, ¿algo más que deba aclararte?-.

-¡Sii! ¡Mi pregunta inicial! -.

-Lily…- se quejo mientras se recostaba

-James…-contesto en el mismo tono. - Además es nuestro último año en Hogwarts… -.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso planeas dejarme cuando nos graduemos? – la miro con una exagerada mueca de preocupación lo que hizo que la pelirroja riera.

-No pero… no sabemos qué tanto tiempo seguiremos juntos después de salir del colegio. Entiéndeme, por favor. Tú has sido algo increíblemente importante en mi vida, más de lo que imaginas…por eso si terminamos la relación en un futuro o si algo nos llegara a pasar, ¡estamos en guerra, por dios!...Quiero saber que estuve contigo en todas las formas posibles, que mi primera vez fue con alguien de quien yo estaba verdaderamente enamorada – mientras iba hablando su voz se iba haciendo más bajita hasta quedarse callada así como fue agachando la cabeza. James se enderezo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-En primera Lily, no pienso terminar contigo en ningún futuro ¿de acuerdo? – ella levanto la cara y lo vio a los ojos – tardé demasiado tiempo en convencerte de salir conmigo para que pienses que ya no voy a querer seguir contigo solo porque no estemos en la escuela – ella se rio – en segunda, nada, escúchame bien, NADA va a pasarnos. Nos graduaremos, estudiaremos para ser aurores, si de verdad tienes mucho miedo de lo que nos sucedería nos iremos a esconder… -

-No me da miedo…- lo interrumpió. James sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla a lo que ella lo imitó.

- …y si no, nos quedaremos a averiguar sobre el grupo de rebelión de Dumbledore y pelearemos… saldremos vivos de esto Lily, y veremos a nuestros hijos y nietos venir justo a esta misma escuela ¿me entendiste? – había hablado de tal modo que ella solo reía tontamente mientras imaginaba todo lo que él decía. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que amaba a James: cuando ella flaqueaba en algo, él la hacía volver a levantarse y a ganar seguridad.

- Hablas como si nos fuéramos a casar… - dijo bromeando.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? **No pienso terminar contigo en ningún futuro… **- el tono en que lo dijo, su mirada, su expresión, todo…lo dijo en serio.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Casarnos?- lo dijo conteniendo su emoción. No había que hacerse ilusiones hasta el último momento.

-Quieres estar conmigo en todas las formas posibles ¿no es así? – ella asintió. – Pues créeme que yo también. Ahora mismo estamos juntos siendo novios, después seremos esposos, luego papás, abuelitos…- veía como los ojos de su novia lo veían con incredulidad pero emoción a la vez.

-James no juegues con esto – lo amenazo tiernamente

-¡No estoy jugando! – rio

-Casarnos… ¿¡Es en serio! – su voz la iba delatando pues casi estaba gritando… de la felicidad.

-¿Tendré que intentar convencerte durante otros años mas? Vamos Lils, aprovéchame ahora que estoy joven…- ella solo se carcajeo y el también comenzó a reír.

- Vaya, es lo último que espere de ti – dijo mientras volvía a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su nuca.

-De hecho, tengo otras sorpresitas para ti – le guiñó un ojo. – Pero entonces ¿qué dices Evans? -.

-Digo que si Potter- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. – Pero, ¿Cómo le diremos a todos? -.

-Mhm, creo que deberíamos esperar un tiempo a que, tú sabes, lo tomen en serio y no como un arranque adolescente… -.

-¿No es un arranque adolescente tuyo, cierto?-.

-NO Lily, no lo es… pero ahora, ¿esto responde a tu pregunta inicial? -.

-Más claro que el agua, señor Potter – dijo jugando.

-Me alegro, futura señora Potter…eso quiere decir que esperaremos ¿verdad? –pregunto para confirmar.

-Si de todas formas nos casaremos, esperaremos lo que gustes… – dijo sonriendo ampliamente para luego añadir juguetonamente -… ya sea un dia, una semana, lo que quieras – James se rio sonoramente.

-¿Ves como tengo razón cuando digo que estas a punto de violarme? -.

-¡No estoy a punto de violarte! – el siguió riendo un rato junto con ella hasta que dijo:

-En fin, será agradable tener una pequeña Lily…-.

-Y ¿Por qué no un pequeño James? – preguntó

-¿¡Estás loca! Pobre niño, estar medio ciego, con el cabello más rebelde del mundo además de no ser lo suficientemente alto para ser Guardián en lugar de Buscador… bueno, por lo menos será guapo – ella no evito reír mas fuerte ante eso. – Eso si, quiero que todos tengan tus ojos – ella se sorprendió cuando dijo eso.

-Tus ojos también son muy bonitos… - .

-Imagínate un niño con TUS ojos, Lily. Las traería a todas muertas – la pelirroja no podía hablar de la risa que le daba pero quería saber que mas había detrás de esas palabras. – Créeme Lily, no hay nada mejor que ver esos ojos - . Y después la beso.

_-¡Lily, la cena esta lista! – oyó que grito. Ay no, iba a despertar a Harry. Lo coloco en su cama y puso a su alrededor cojines para después salir sigilosamente del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina._

_-Casi lo despiertas – lo reprendió._

_-Lo siento, no se me quita la costumbre – dijo sonriendo, sirvió los platos y se sentaron a comer. – Ayer vi a Colagusano – comento._

_-¿Cuándo?-_

_-Cuando regrese del parque por la cobija de Harry…estaba extraño, no me quiso acompañar para saludarlos – dijo frunciendo el ceño._

_-Está cansado James, como todos nosotros. No le des tanta importancia – le sonrió y él se relajo un poco._

_-Por cierto, mañana iré a la tienda de bromas, vi unas cosas que entretendrían a Harry – dijo más alegremente._

_-¿Explotan? ¿Sueltan algo baboso? ¿Qué clase de cosas? – pregunto preocupada, lo que hizo reír a su marido._

_-Calma, se lo que hago. Soy padre primerizo, cierto, pero no soy estúpido como para darle un arma mortal – Lily le dio una mirada reprochadora, el suspiró. – No explota ni suelta nada baboso. Es solo para hacer burbujas Lils -._

_-Está bien, lo siento – se disculpo al ver lo ruda que podía ser a veces con el pero parecía que al padre de su hijo no le molestaba profundamente._

_-Está usted disculpada señora Potter, después de todo le diste esos ojos que me encantan a nuestro bebé – soltó de repente y con una gran sonrisa. – Jamás dejare de agradecerte eso – ella se sonrojo. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, se seguía sonrojando cuando él decía esas cosas de súbito. La verdad, no le molestaba._

_-De nada señor Potter, cuando usted guste – se levanto de la mesa y se paro al lado se su marido para besarlo._

_-¿Y si gusto ahora? – pregunto pícaramente…pero en eso escucharon llorar a Harry. Ambos se separaron con un suspiro. – Me toca, termina tu de cenar – Lily comenzó a alejarse para volver a su sitio pero James la detuvo y la hizo girarse de nuevo hacia el para volver a besarla. – Te espero arriba para tu postre – y le guiñó un ojo. Ella asintió y lo vio dirigirse a las escaleras._

_-Mañana te toca a ti el postre – exclamo siguiéndole el juego. El se giro desde la escalera y pregunto:_

_-¿Por qué hasta mañana?-_

_-Una sorpresita…por el 31 de octubre-._

Hola

Este es mi primer fic publicado y pues decidi hacerlo en forma de one-shot, a ver que tal me va.

Después de ver la ultima película de Harry Potter no podía sacarme a esta parejita de la cabeza y pues son las 2am y no me quede tranquila hasta terminar esto jaja.

Sean buenas conmigo, porfavor déjenme un review aunque sea pequeño para ver en que meti la pata o en que acerte ;D

Hago referencia a uno que otro dato (de relevancia considerable) de la historia original, si se dan cuenta de ellos disfrutaran un poco mas la historia…gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo y espero su respuesta asi como que me llegue la inspiración de subir algo mas. Gracias!

Unnie-chan


End file.
